Baby Brother!
by Alone-by-the-Waterlilies
Summary: How did Tenten and Neji get married? it's all thanx to her little brother!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby brothers!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

note: tenten is narrating everything, unless the POV changes

Chapter 1: prologue

Ok…Neji and I are married. Now you may think that 'how did they marry????'

Well…to truth…I don't really know myself.

I guess I owe it to my baby brother.

Let me tell you the story.

You sure you want to hear it???

Ok…


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Brothers!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

It all started off when mom made me bring Toki, my baby brother to practice. When I got there, Neji was there already. I set him down to take off my pack, but when I turned around, I he was gone!!!! When I looked at Neji, Toki was poking his leg!

"No!!!!! Toki! Don't do that." I cried.

Neji turned around. "Tenten…why did you bring this thing to practice???" he pointed at Toki.

I sighed "first of all…he's not a thing…he's my baby brother, and I had to bring him, cause Tojo-san is at basketball, Tsuri-san is at gymnastics, Temko-san is at baseball, Tsubako-san and Tsubaki-san are at horse back riding, Temi-san is-"

"Short version please." I stopped. Did Neji Hyuuga…THE Neji Hyuuga…say please???? I shook my head. 'Must have something in my ear…'

"They're at practice???" I said. I turned to take Toki off Neji's leg. I then said to my baby brother, "now, stay at that tree" I motioned to the oak tree, "and stay there until we stop training. It's going to be dangerous. Ok Toki???" Toki nodded

------------Later-----------

"Ok Toki-kun!!! We can have lunch now!!! I packed your favourite type of lunch!!!" I said to Toki, but…he had disappeared!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-Normal POV-

Neji was near deafened in both his ears now. When he turned to see what the matter was, Tenten collided into him. She was running around in frantic circles, and had crashed into him.

"OHNO!!!!!!!IAMSOOOOGOINGTODIEIFIDON'TGETTOKI-KUNBACKTOMUM!!!!!"

Was what she screamed out. Neji only heard the words going to die, don't get, and back to mom.

"Sigh, I'll help you find him..." Neji said.

Author's note: sorry for the ooc-ness…


	3. Chapter 3

Well…..I really want to retype the 1st and second chapter….and I was bored one day, so I did this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**Baby Brother!!!**

Neji looked at Toki as he chased a squirrel around the park. He sighed, and his mind wandered to how this happened

X-OX-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

The two Genin wandered around the town, looking for Toki.

"Hey, why don't you use your Byakugan Neji?" Tenten asked after 15 minuets of walking.

No sooner had she finished the last syllable, had he activated his blood trait.

"He's by the Yamanaka flower shop."

"Then let's go!" Tenten cried, pumping her fist in the air as she ran over. Neji sighed, and followed in her wake. No sooner then they arrived; they saw Ino yelling at Toki.

"NO! Roses on the left and daffodils in the middle! Not the bluebells!"

"Umm…Ino?" Tenten asked as she approached the blond cautiously. "Why are you teaching my little brother flower arranging?"

"Tenten? He's yours? Take him" Ino said as she picked him up before he could shove the flowers in his mouth. "But! YOU have to help me until my shift is over, or you don't get him!"

"Ino!" Tenten cried.

"No buts!"

'_I didn't even say but…'_ Tenten thought. "Fine! I'll do it! But Neji has to take care of Toki until….." Tenten glanced at Ino

"5:30."

"5:30!" Tenten said as she pumped up her fist.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten said with all of the strength she could muster without making herself look stupid.

Neji sighed as he picked up Toki, and walked over to the park. It was currently 10:00, so lunch would be later.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Neji scowled, and looked at Toki. He was being chased by the squirrel, the tables being turned. Then he ran into the tree. Neji sighed loudly. This was going to be hell waiting for Tenten for 8 hours and 30 minuets.

---------------------

Well? This good for you? Sorry for the shortness!


End file.
